Burning Cold Love (BNHA Tododeku)
by IceAndFireFox
Summary: A Tododeku story that focuses more on the school life, however quirks will be used. This is my first fanfic so I do hope you enjoy! Any constructive criticism is welcome. (Note: Chapter 1 is rather light and fun but more serious and sexual topics will be covered later.)


BNHA (tododeku)

CHAPTER 1

Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya skipped through the long, echoing halls of UA Academy, holding a pile of books in his arms. The walls were plastered with stupid inspirational posters saying things like, 'Only Villains give up!' and 'Allmight reached for the stars, and you should too!' Deku didn't mind them though, in fact he could relate to their overly optimistic message. They were just like him.

It was just after the last period, but Deku liked to stay in school with his friends Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida. He heard Shōto Todoroki, who was in his class too, also worked after school because he hated his family life so much. Deku didn't know why, but apparently his dad, Endeavour, wasn't exactly a good father. Izuku would do anything to be raised by a hero though. As the young, naïve boy ran through the corridors, gradually picking up speed, he failed to see the chair someone had carelessly left outside. However, as he tripped over the legs of the furniture he could not break the fall with his arms, due to the stack of books he was carrying. As he let out a gasp in anticipation of his face colliding with the tiles on the ground, he felt the collar of his shirt stretch against his neck, and a hand pulled the back of his blazer.

Deku quickly got up and spun around to see who helped him. However, it was not Lida or even Uraraka, as he was expecting. No, it was the other kid he had heard was helping after school. The kid who didn't even have to try out in the entrance exams. It was... Todoroki.

"Uh, um, oh, hi, th-thank you for saving me. Todoroki, right?" Deku managed to splutter out as his natural shyness started to show. The only time he and Todoroki had spoken was during training fights in school hours. There was a long pause before the person who had just saved him from agonising pain and a long trip to the school nurses office replied.

"Yeah, that's me. Midoriya if I remember correctly. The one who Allmight has... Taken particular interest in, yes?"

"Uh-huh, that's me." Deku muttered awkwardly.

"Well, there is plenty of work to be done. I don't wish to see my dear old dad for another, let's say, 3 hours. Yes that seems fitting." Shōto stated very straightforwardly, almost as if he was talking to himself. Izuku noted he said dad with extreme distaste. Deku knew he didn't exactly like his father but he wasn't sure why he would hate him that much. As soon as the young teen came back to his senses to say something to Todoroki, he realized he was gone. Midoriya wanted to know more about his mysterious classmate. After all, he seemed like a really nice person on the inside. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be Shōto's friend. And he didn't know anyone who could give him more info on the world of heroes and quirks, apart from maybe himself, than Iida, so he sought out to find his friends. Something that took around 5 minutes.

"Well that was a pretty fun day, right guys?" Uraraka exclaimed, floating down the road towards the sushi restaurant with Deku and Iida by her side.

"Yes it was, and the Blue Dragon's food lays ahead," Iida started, "They never cease to amaze me with their delicately crafted sushi and amazing deserts!" Tenya had a passion for the small restaurant. He had never really had a huge appetite but upon going to the Blue Dragon for the first time he almost gained an addiction to large rolls of temaki. Many wondered how he managed to stay so healthy and muscly while eating the amount of sushi he did.

As the trio settled down and looked at the menu to order, Ochaco realized Midoriya had been exceptionally quiet since they had left the school premises, and she confronted him on this. "Yes, yes, Midoriya, you have been almost silent this whole afternoon." Tenya agreed, pushing Deku into a corner.

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you about something," Izuku began, "What do you know about Todoroki?"

"Ah yes, the hero Endeavour, why, I thought you had an extensive archive on all the major heroes, surely you must know something about him?"

"No, I mean Shōto Todoroki, his son, you know, the one in our class."

"Oh, I see!" Iida told Uraraka and Midoriya all about their peer, who had already single-handedly saved thousands of people while out of school.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive!" Ochaco shouted and stood up, and then she realized everyone was looking at her, and embarrassed, the young girl slowly sat back down again.

"Yes!" Tenya cheered, louder than Bakugo whenever he saw Deku.

"Ah! Jeez, what is it?" Uraraka asked, her head drooping slightly from exhaustion.

"The food has arrived!" Over the next 10 minutes, Iida managed to devour all the food on his plate, and half of Ochaco's meal, as she was not hungry in the slightest.

Shōto Todoroki stood in a bustling carriage, while being shoved from every direction. He was taller than most of the adults standing around him, but he paid no attention to them. The young adolescent scrolled through the Class 1A WhatsApp page. He never really said anything on it; he just looked at what everyone else had on their minds.

Shōto yearned for the days of his past, when he was younger. He used to talk to people all the time. He used to be like Midoriya... Midoriya... He couldn't get that name out of his head. Todoroki thought Midoriya seemed like a pretty nice kid. Nicer than he was at least. In fact, Izuku was a complete opposite of Todoroki. He was so happy and bubbly, unlike him. His fluffy green and black hair was diametrically opposed to Shōtos flat, white and red hairstyle. No, you couldn't call it a hairstyle if you can't control it. It's just the way he was born. Perfectly balanced. The peaceful and tame nature of his icy, white left side, compared to his raging, chaotic father's side of fire and destruction. His father is the reason why he doesn't talk to people. He was the one who gave him the scar. The scar that makes kids scream when they saw him. He knew no-one screamed when they saw Midoriya.

The train abruptly stopped outside a sushi restaurant. It was his stop. He stepped out of the crowded carriage and walked to the convenience store on his way to his house. He bought a Mars bar to eat on the rest of the way home and two litres of milk. Todoroki stepped out of the shop and realized it had started to rain. He put his hood up and ran the rest of the way home, which was only a five minute jog. He opened the door with his own keys and went up to his room. He slung his bag onto his bed and stepped out into the corridor. "I'm home father." Shōto called up the second staircase leading up to his parents room. He heard a grunt as his father, Enji, got up from his chair.


End file.
